Tornado Shark
Tornado Shark is a good quality, starter, all-around car that appears in all of the Need For Madness Games so far. Overview Tornado Shark has good wasting and racing for a Class C car, and he is the first car in the car selection. He is blue and orange and is the fourth strongest car in the beginning of Need for Madness 2 (as a starter). Tornado Shark also has great Aerial Control for a starter car, he has a very good stunts, and thus very fun to play with. He is also the only Class C car that can Aerial Boost well enough and 'bounce' his way. The AI of Tornado Shark is not as aggressive as the other starter cars but can be annoying if you are playing the latter, as he will abandon the track in attempt to waste the player if the player happens to be on the final lap. He often fails to do this, usually losing, and/or being wasted in the process. He also seldom does this because of his so-so Strength compared to the other cars, ideally the higher class. Tornado Shark is said to be 'Nerfed' in many ways. His Wasting abilities been somewhat lowered in Need For Madness 2, but his Aerial Rotation, especially Rollspins have been greatly increased, mainly his stunting abilities. The reason why he is so good at stunts because his Z-axis is at the back, not at the front like Lead Oxide. Also, he has small fins on the back of the car to increase his stunting ability. Appearances He debuts in the game Need for Madness and appears as a starter car, and usually appears in all stages except Stage 16 in Need for Madness 2. After the player completes Stage 16, he will usually appear then. Trivia *Tornado Shark is usally considered to be the Mascot car of Need for Madness 1. This title then goes to Kool Kat in the sequel game, who is his supposed rival. *Tornado Shark has slightly increased stats (except for Wasting) from Need for Madness. * His backloop sends him the 2nd highest up in the air and his forward loop sends him very far forward, due to the center-point of the car being near the front of the car, making it a good car to do evading with, and the Ramp Getaway strategy with.The only problem is he has poor acceleration, and absymal handling, so he can be messed with very easily. Try drifting off of the ramp to go further. * His forward loop sends him very far away, making stunt stages like Maximum Overfly easy to win. *The word "Tornado" in its name may refer to the fact that its stunts go high into the air while the word "Shark" may refer to its "sharky" vinyl. *He has changes body styles dramaticly from Need For Madness, to Need For Madness 2. Some changes include added taillights, a grille, a more refined hood, and a double-stripe on the hood. *This is the only car that has no "tuned" version of himself, but recolors of him widley exist. *It is yet to be confirmed if Tornado Shark has a real-life counterpart (or what he resembles) Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Class C Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Car Statistics Category:Mascot Cars Category:Getaway Car Category:Daredevils Category:All Purpose Cars Category:Racers Category:Wasters